The invention herein relates to a cosmetics brush for use in an elongated mascara container, the brush adapted to accumulate mascara from sidewall of the container.
Mascara containers generally have an elongated bottle defining a reservoir with mascara product therein, and a cap with an applicator rod and brush on the end thereof. The bottle has a threaded neck and wiper. To close the container, the rod and brush are inserted through the wiper and the cap is screwed onto the threaded neck of the bottle. The brush picks up mascara in the reservoir when the cap is on the bottle.
To apply the mascara, the cap is unscrewed and the rod and brush are withdrawn through the wiper. The wiper removes excess mascara, and leaves the desired amount on the brush for application.
Between uses, the bottle may be in a horizontal orientation, such as in a purse or a makeup bag. The mascara may then accumulate along one side of the reservoir, and load the brush along that side. Also, because the brush is generally inserted along the axis of the elongated bottle, mascara may accumulate on all of the sidewalls and not contact the brush for loading.
Italian patent 1,263,206 shows a mascara container in which the brush is placed on the end of a bent rod, so that the brush contacts the sidewall of the container. While this causes contact between the brush and the container wall, the configuration does not maximize the ease of construction, flexibility, brush loading or application possibilities described below.
It is a principal object of the invention to provide an improved mascara container wherein the brush is configured to load mascara from the sidewalls of the product reservoir.
According to the invention herein, a mascara container comprises an elongated bottle having a continuous sidewall defining a product reservoir. The bottle has a threaded neck and wiper providing access to the product reservoir. The mascara container also has a cap removably threaded onto the neck of the bottle, the cap having a rod extending through the wiper into the product reservoir, and a brush deployed on the distal end of the rod. The rod is generally axially received in the elongated bottle, and the brush at the distal end of the rod extends outwardly toward the continuous sidewall of the bottle and thereafter downwardly along the continuous sidewall of the bottle. Rotation of the cap in unscrewing it from the neck of the bottle also revolves the brush about the axis of the bottle, with the brush thereby sweeping or wiping the continuous sidewall of the bottle.
Other objects and features of the invention will in part be readily understood by those skilled in the art and will in part appear from the following description of the preferred embodiments and the claims, taken together with the drawings.